It's always the quiet ones actually nevermind
by Tundra Heartstrings
Summary: What happens when two american girls move to Japan and attend Ouran Academy? What if they hold a dark secret that prevents them from being happy or letting those around them get close to them? Secrets. Love Triangles. High School. Oh My!


Lilly's POV

"So once you get outside, turn right at the fountain, and you will get to the middle school, all right?" The boy nodded and skipped away. How sweet, I thought. The little boy had come to the high school looking for his older brother because he was nervous on his first day of middle school.

Once I saw that the boy had found his way, I started to walk the opposite way towards my classroom. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lilly Bennett. I am an american who just moved to Japan because my father was transferred. I have two little brothers; one in middle school and one in elementary school. My best friend, Ana, also lives with us. Her mom died recently and the only other close family member she had was her grandmother who lives in a retirement facility. We both studied japanese online once we found out we might move to Japan, so as not to be embarrassed by saying the wrong thing. I

I turned the corner, but bumped into a blue suited body. I blushed and didn't look up hoping that the boy would apologize and continue on his way. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side that day.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I looked up to put a face and name to the voice. What I saw was, I guess a guy. He looked really girl-like. His expressions were gentle and his hand was extended towards me. I blushed even more and took his hand. He helped me up. _Idiot! It's the first day of school and you already trip and injure yourself! Can't you ever walk over a flat surface successfully?_, I scolded myself. "-Haruhi. Are you new here?" I had missed the first part of his speech because of my internal ranting. I assumed he meant his name was Haruhi.

"Umm... Yeah. I am actually. I am Bennet Lillian, but you can call me Lilly." I responded.

"Pleasure to meet you Lilly. Would you like me to show you around?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure, that would be great. Tha- Oh! Arigatou." Lilly tried to take that first step but her ankle gave a burst of pain all the way to her head. Lilly hissed quietly.

"Are you ok, Lilly?"

"I think so. Maybe I twisted my ankle a bit when I fell. Silly me." I tried to ease the worry that seemed to be etched on Haruhi's forehead.

"One of my friends has a family of doctors. I will take you to him. He must know a little about this. Come on." Haruhi put his arm across my back supporting the side with the failing ankle.

He lead me to a room with a sign that said 'Music Room 3'. When he opened the door, rose petals wafted towards us and a bright light shone into my face. Before I could distinguish anything in the room, I heard a voice greet me, 'Welcome, my princess, to the Host Club."

Ana's POV

"_It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight! Rising up to the challenge of our rivals! And, the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And, he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger." _I sang while punching my fist in the air with each 'dun' the song accentuated. As I turned the corner of the hallway, I felt my fist actually hit something solid followed by an "Oomph". I looked down to see a redheaded guy rubbing his cheek and another redheaded guy who looked exactly like him supporting his back and asking if he was ok.

"Oh, shit. I am so sorry." I dragged out the 'o' in so to make my point. They looked up at me with a glare which quickly changed into surprise (probably not expecting a girl with pink and white hair) then a smile spread across both their faces in perfect unison.

The one that I didn't punch said, "Yes-"

"I'm fine." the other finished. Woah, talk about freaky.

I sighed. "Thank God. Lilly would kill me if I got in trouble on the first day of school." I muttered to myself. "Anyway," I directed toward them, "I'm glad you're ok. See ya." I gave them a half wave and started walking down the hall again, no longer punching my fist in the air just in case. I kept my hands in the pockets I had added to the school skirt. I bobbed my head.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed me under each armpit and picked me off of the floor. I panicked, looking from side to side, only to find the twins smiling down at me.

"Hi. I'm Hikaru."

"And, I'm Kaoru."

"And, you're-"

"Our new plaything."

"Uhh... Hi. I'm Ana and can I take a raincheck on that offer?"

Their grins grew larger but neither said anything more. Finally seeing as they were not gonna let me down nicely, I started kicking my feet and wriggling my arms.

"Let me go you perverts! I don't want to play any kind of games with you! Rape! Help! Anyone! Rape!" I started to yell hoping someone would hear. We had stopped in front of a room with double doors. I looked up at the sign and read that it said, "Music Room #3" written on it. The one on the right opened the door, and rose petals came flying at us. I closed my eyes and spit out the ones that had gotten stuck in my mouth. Then I heard a voice from the inside say, "Welcome prin- Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing with this lovely young lady?"


End file.
